


Quick Thanks

by GermanDaddy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanDaddy/pseuds/GermanDaddy
Summary: This was inspired by the beautiful SFM works by @KingfieldDxD (Also @PillsStealer) on Twitter!
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight/David, Kingfield
Kudos: 70





	Quick Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PillsStealer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PillsStealer).



Dwight had been running for some time now, he had finally lost vision of Leatherface chasing him through the woods of the Macmillan Estate. He stepped into the killer shack and leaned against one of the walls catching his breath before he had heard the panting of a familiar person coming towards him. Dwight looked out the window to see David jogging towards the shack, he had chosen a more relaxed outfit for this trial, wearing a white tank top that showed off those beautiful biceps and broad shoulders, as well as some red sweatpants. Dwight however had chosen a classic, the outfit he spawned in this realm with. His, well, what used to be white button down, a tie, and his black slacks. David slowly vaulted over the window of the killer shack with a grunt, his hand placed over his abdomen covering a gnarly looking wound. 

Dwight flinched at the wound as the taller man stepped towards him, “Looks bad, need some help?” 

David looked down at the other male with a pained grin, “Thought ya’d never ask, luv.” He joked kneeling down to let Dwight begin the healing process. 

Patching up other survivors had become a second language to Dwight, he had no prior medical experience before getting sucked into this world but it was relatively simple, a bandage here, some gauze there, and in the worst case some medical grade soutures. It was a lot easier than it looked, and thankfully in this case the killer wasn’t a sloppy butcher. “You really need to be more careful, David.” Dwight scolded the scrapper while healing him. 

David merely shrugged as he was patched up, wincing and sucking in air to stifle his pained grunts. “Nuttin I can’t come back from. ‘Sides, ‘ve had worse.” 

Dwight rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “Trust me, I’ve seen you.” This made David laugh too, before grunting in pain as the healing had come to an end, it was little things like this that truly made this whole mess manageable. 

David stood back up stretching his arms in front of him and twisting side to side, testing out the patch job. “Lovely work, babe.” David praised a blushing Dwight before leaning in to kiss him on the neck. 

Dwight leaned away with a giggle as he stepped backwards, pinning himself against the wall, only to find a barrage of more kissing hissing his neck. “D-david!” Dwight let out between giggles, trying to keep his voice down to not alert the killer. David’s kisses continued, slowly going from soft to rough, eventually using his teeth to leave some marks. Dwight had begun biting his lip as he let David have full access to his neck stifling out moans of pleasure. David pulled away with a wicked grin as he knelt down in front of Dwight, reaching his hands up to Dwight’s waist. Dwight’s breathing stopped as he threw his hands down to David’s holding them tightly, “What are you doing?” He hissed at the scrapper, wickedly grinning back at him. 

“‘M gonna show ‘ya how thankful I really am.” David spoke before hooking his hands around Dwight’s slacks and pulling them down in one fell swoop. Dwight’s face immediately turned red as his slacks were pulled down, the cool breeze hitting his bare thighs. Dwight could immediately feel the blood rushing to his groin as his erection began to grow. “‘Least someone’s excited ta’ see me.” David joked as he reached his hands up to stroke Dwight’s growing cock through his underwear. Dwight wore the same white pair of briefs, or as David liked to tease him, his ‘Dwighty Whities’, and boy did David know the right places to touch him to drive him wild. 

David and Dwight were comfortable in their relationship, but David seemed to really take control when it came to sexual activities. They would often swap their positions depending on how he felt which was seemingly always, but this, this was something else. David’s hungry eyes eyed Dwight’s bulge through his briefs before those devilish hands moved back up and gripped the waistband, pulling them down to the floor as well. Dwight’s cock flicked upwards, throbbing and begging for attention as David leaned back taking in the scene. “Gets prettier e’rry time I see it.” David absolutely adored complimenting and praising Dwight, which would always make him blush, and this time was no exception. Dwight’s face was a particularly bright shade of red as the taller man stared him down hungrily. 

David took no time getting to work leaning forward and placing a hand under Dwight’s balls, cupping them softly and licking around the head of his cock. Dwight flung his hand up to his mouth covering it as a moan escaped his mouth. God, he knew what to do to drive him wild. Dwight closed his eyes and leaned his head back as David began sliding his tongue up and down the side of his cock, covering inch after inch in warm spit. David moved his hand from groping Dwight’s balls to squeezing on his ass for a moment before moving the hand to rest on his thigh as he continued licking up and down his cock. David used his left hand to wrap around Dwight’s throbbing cock as he began sucking on the head, bobbing slowly and teasingly as he looked up at Dwight with mischievous eyes. Dwight’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he leaned against the shack wall, moaning and whining into his fist. David’s tongue was magic, dancing along the underside of his cock and teasing the especially sensitive underside of his tip. Dwight opened his eyes and looked out the open doorway, checking for anyone watching or coming near as David continued at work. 

David pulled off of Dwight’s cock, which elicited a desperate whimper out of Dwight as he looked down at the scrapper with desperate eyes. “Ya’know ‘ya can get rough wit me, right?” David teased as he let his tongue back out, flicking it over the hole of Dwight’s cock teasingly. Dwight nodded as he put his hand on the back of David’s head, tentatively at first but quickly becoming harder and harder as desperation kicked in. David gagged on Dwight’s length, pulling off for a gasp of air before chuckling. “”S more like it.” 

Dwight quickly pushed David’s mouth back down onto his cock, sliding it down his throat needily as he cried out in pleasure. David moved his hand down to his own cock, stroking it through his sweatpants as he continued sucking off Dwight. Dwight kept a lookout for anyone coming as he continued pushing David onto his cock, bobbing faster and faster as his breathing increased. David’s eyes closed as he continued taking Dwight in his mouth, moaning against his cock and truly enjoying every second of it. David’s talented mouth took Dwight deeper and deeper as he began panting quickly, as his orgasm quickly grew. David was like a marathon runner, he could go all night. Dwight, not so much… Dwight gripped David’s fauxhawk with a whine as he grew closer and closer. “G-gonna… Gonna…!” Dwight began warning David as he thrusted faster and faster before quickly shoving David’s head all the way down, pumping his load into his mouth with a high-pitched whine. 

David stayed on Dwight’s cock, swallowing every last drop of his warm load and even licking the tip clean as he pulled off. Dwight leaned against the wall catching his breath for a few moments as David grabbed his briefs sliding them back up this thighs and into place, then doing the same with his slacks, not bothering to tuck the shirt in. He stood up with a smile and leaned down, kissing Dwight on the lips. “Thanks for the treat, luv.” He teased as the familiar sound of the exit gates being powered chimed through the woods. “Now et’s get outta ‘ere, it's my turn...” 

Dwight blushed with a nod, “It’s a deal.”


End file.
